You Don't Know Me
by Skitty13
Summary: Leaf enters her school's talent show. Will her song express her feelings to Gary? Oldrivalshipping / Leafgreenshipping! Songfic for You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies


You Don't Know Me

Hi readers!

I won't be able to update for a day or so but please enjoy this while you wait for my other stories.

Oldrivalshipping! Songfic for You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Pokemon or the song.

* * *

Leaf nervously let out a sigh. Only a few minutes left to go.

"Nervous for the talent show much, Leaf?"

She didn't even need to turn around. Gary Oak. Ignoring mode activated. Deep breathes: inhale, exhale.

"You know if you ignore me now, I'll bother you more later." Gary said.

"You know what?! Go ahead!" Leaf exploded. "By the end of my turn, you'll be left speechless!"

She spun on her heel, stood at the edge of the stage and continued her deep breathes.

"We'll see about that," Gary mumbled, walking off towards the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our school's talent show! This year..." the teacher's voice was zoned out as Leaf peeked at the audience. He was sitting in the front row. Figures.

As the talent show started, there were magic tricks, dance routines and even a short skit. She was going to be the first to sing.

"Now presenting Leaf Green singing You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies!" the teacher announced, clapping.

Leaf stepped on stage, holding a microphone and let out the breath she was holding.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who constantly annoys me everyday." Leaf looked at Gary, who was smirking.

The music started to fill the auditorium. Waiting for the right moment, Leaf smiled, counting the beats in her head.

"_You think you know me, but you don't know me." _Leaf looked into the crowd, taking a quick breath. "_You think you own me, but you can't control me."_

_"You look at me and there's one thing that you see, so listen to me,"_ raising her voice, Leaf continued the song. "_Listen to me!"_

_"You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder, l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you. You don't know me." _Bouncing to the beat, Leaf thought of Gary. This somehow related to their daily routine of him annoying her.

"_You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into." _Leaf smiled, hitting the notes perfectly._ "There's so much more to me than what you think you see. So listen to me, just listen to me!"_

Going back to chorus, Leaf walked around the stage with a bounce in her step confidently.

_"You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder, l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you. You don't know me." _Pausing to change her tone to match the song, she continued. "_And the_ _longer that you stay, the ice is melting. And the pain feels ok, it feels okay. Hey..."_

_"You push me back, I'll push you back. You scream at me, I'll scream at you._ _Louder," _Leaf started to increase her volume by each word. "_Louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder!"_

_"You push me back, I'll push you back. Harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder, l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you." _Leaf closed her eyes. _"I don't have to, I think you know me."_

Opening her eyes, Leaf bowed. The crowd bursted in applause. Smiling with success, she waved. Looking back at Gary, she grinned. His mouth had dropped open in pure shock. Speechless.

After another bunch of performances, came the awards. First was the magic act, not much of a surprise there.

"Second place is..."

Leaf looked at the ground bored. She wasn't going to recieve-.

"Leaf!"

Her head flew up, what? Fellow performers urged her on stage to accept her ribbon. She stood on the stage looking at her ribbon in amazement. Third place was announced and the after party soon started.

Gary walked over to Leaf, finally over his shock. "Good job on getting second, Leaf."

"Thanks," Leaf smirked. "Looks like I was right, speechless."

"Was the song really for me?" Gary asked. Leaf looked down, but nodded. It was Gary's time to smirk. "Looks like I do know you."

"Why you-!" Leaf head whipped back up. Gary kissed her quickly, interupting her shouting.

"You're the one speechless now," Gary laughed as he walked off, Leaf glared at him. She sighed, maybe someday their relation would improve. Someday.

* * *

How was it? My first songfic!

I thought the song matched oldrivalshipping pretty well.

Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!

~Skitty13


End file.
